Always
by WaterGirl14
Summary: Memory Blank AU oneshot. What if Danny never lost his memory? And what if one ticked off Sam holds a grudge?


This is a Memory Blank AU. What if Danny hadn't lost his memory after the fight with Sam? And what if Sam holds a grudge against him? The song this is based on is _Always_ by Blink 182. Listen to the song if you can while reading the fic. Its an awesome song.

---------------------------

"I sometimes wish I'd never met you!" She yelled before turning and running into the opposite direction. It would be the last time they'd speak for months on end. But neither of them knew it. Samantha Manson stomped home and threw the Fenton Specter Deflector onto her floor, stepping on it with her combat boots. She made an aggravated noise and threw herself onto her bed.

"That Danny Fenton! He's such an idiot!" She screeched into her pillow. She punched the bed beside her and rolled onto her back, clenching her teeth. Sam vowed to be angry at the boy for the rest of her life, not caring how childish it was. It sounded right in her head. And for the next three months, she didn't speak to him. She talked to him through Tucker, and shunned his apologies when he tried to make them.

Inside, Sam was hurting. She wanted nothing better than to put the whole thing behind her. But it had gone on for so long Sam wasn't sure it could ever go back to the way it was.

She'd come home that afternoon and started to do her homework when she heard a knock on the door. She walked downstairs, wondering who it could be.

The Goth opened the door and muttered, "Hello?" Her eyes widened and her expression hardened when her gaze met that of the one she'd been shunning. She tried to slam the door but he pulled it open.

"What do you want?" She asked him, seeing as how she couldn't get him out of her house. Half of her was jumping for joy, half of her wanted to knock his teeth out.

He was staring at his feet, squirming under her gaze. "I wanted to say...I'm sorry. OK?" Danny looked off to the side at a fire hydrant. "I can't even remember what this all started over and...I'm sick of fighting."

Sam's hands started to shake. She clenched them into fists and stuck them in her pockets. He'd tried this before. He'd tried to apologize. And she'd shot him down like a duck during hunting season. She'd just do the same thing. Sam turned on her heels and started to walk away from him when he grabbed her by the shoulder.

She spun, ready to spit venom-filled words at him when she noticed his expression was serious. His eyes looked tired and clouded. There were dark rings around them and seemed like he hadn't had any sleep for days. His messy hair looked more ragged than usual. The words on Sam's tongue died out to be replaced with silence, and her gaze met with his.

The eyes...clouded or not, they always got her. Played sonnets on her heartstrings. Sam tried to look away but couldn't. She shook off the feeling and attempted to glare at him.

"Do you even remember what we were fighting about?" Danny asked, his gaze never wavering. Truth be told, she couldn't. But she remembered the hurt. She remembered how much it had hurt, whatever they had fought about. Sam felt her eyes begin to sting. She blinked the beginnings of tears away and stood as tall as she could.

"So what If I don't?" She remarked bitterly.

Danny looked at her almost angrily. "So then why don't you just drop it?" He said loudly. "If you can't even remember what you're mad about, why are you so mad! It's not like I did something horrible like murder your cat!" He was yelling now, all the suppressed anger flowing through him like a wave of water. Sam stood, a bit frightened. Danny's eyes flashed green for a moment before returning to normal.

"No, all I did was tick you off! I was having a bad week, you were having a bad week, and now we're not talking to each other! You haven't said a word to me in three months! That hurts Sam! You don't know how much it hurts! You can't!" He glared at her. "You were my best friend." Danny said that quietly; a sharp contrast to his outburst, but the last sentence was full of so much disappointment that Sam felt like crying again. It took all her willpower not to break down then and there.

Danny turned and faced the street. Sam chewed on one of her fingernails. _Should I do this?_ She thought. Her two halves feuded but one half finally won. She took a deep breath.

"You—uh, you can come in if you want." Sam looked down at her feet as to not see Danny's triumphant expression. Sam shuffled inside and Danny followed. She led him into the living room and waved the butler out. Reeves gave her a strange look and she shot him a "Leave-or-die" glare. Reeves got out almost immediately.

Sam sat down on the couch, and Danny nervously plunked down in a chair. "It looks different." The halfa said after a moment, examining the area. Sam smiled unwillingly as his face became familiarly goofy-looking. She shook the smile away when he turned to look at her in turn.

"Sam…I really just want to say I'm sorry. OK?" Danny said suddenly. A shell-shocked Samantha looked up at him. _Maybe_ _he_ _does_ _want_ _to_ _change_. Her more optimistic side thought. Before her dark side could even respond, Danny gulped pretty hard, obviously not wanting to say what he had to say next. "I really, really, really just want to put this all behind us."

_He's stalling_. Sam realized. There's _something he came here to tell me, and he's stalling_. Sam stood up and sat back down again, torn between choices. Did he come to apologize? If that had been his goal, he'd fulfilled it already. _What are you trying to say?_ She silently asked Danny as he twiddled his thumbs and looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Okay…how can I put this…?" The boy began…staring at the floor. Danny took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Sam…I really, really, really…" He trailed off. His gaze flickered from Sam to his feet. "No, that's not it. I always have…and probably always will…Sam…I…" He looked like all he wanted to do was bang his head against the wall.

"Danny, spit it out already." The Goth spat, annoyed.

"Sam…I like you. OK?" The words passed over Sam like a wave of ice. Hey eyes widened and a hand went up to her mouth. "There. I said it. I like you. Like-like you. A lot. Could go as far as to say I love you. And these few months have been me because not only have I lost one of my best friends but I can't do anything about it. And not only that but I can't just go up to you when you're all mad at me and tell you that I love you because you'd probably just slap me or something." Danny took a breath. "And now you probably hate me and I think I'll just go home." He stood up and went for the door.

The full extent of his words washed over Sam and she recovered from her icy stupor. "Wait!" She called suddenly. Danny halted and spun around, more from the fact that she had even said anything to him than from the actual word. Sam bit her bottom lip. "I…uh…" She stood and walked over to him. "These past few months…I really haven't been all that happy about the fact that we weren't talking." She stopped a few feet away from him and stared at the wall. "And I don't know why I wasn't talking to you. I guess I just didn't want to apologize." Samantha looked back at Danny with big watery eyes. She blinked and a tear crept its way down her nose. She wiped it away on her sleeve. "And I think I like you too." She hardly even muttered the last part and Danny looked ready to jump for joy.

Two more tears trickled down her face. Everything that she'd been holding in for the past two months was let loose all at once. She looked away as more tears came at a rapid rate. Sam mentally scolded herself for crying. She pressed her arm against the wall and rested her forehead against it. The pent-up emotions came exploding out of her all at the same time. Sam felt her knees give out from under her, her only support the wall she leaned against. She barely felt the arm lying across her shoulders.

Sam didn't know for how long she cried, but the flow of the salty tears eventually slowed, then stopped. She inhaled a wavering breath and wiped her eyes and face with the crook of her arm. She stood straight and tall. "I needed that." She murmured, still facing the wall. Danny placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Can you imagine what would have happened if I hadn't come just now?" The halfa said, smiling slightly. He pulled the Goth into a hug. Sam stiffened, but tenderly snaked her arms around his waist. After a few moments, Sam stepped back from him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes…and I really don't want to." Sam smiled a small bit as she looked into his crystal blue eyes. Danny brushed a few of Sam's black hairs behind her ear. She blushed at the unexpected contact.

"That's the Sam I remember…" He said quietly. His hand lingered behind her left ear and slowly brushed down to her shoulder.

Sam realized how close their faces were. She could feel the warmth of his skin radiating from his body. Danny's eyes were such a piercing blue. That goofy smile of his warmed her heart in more ways than one. Samantha wondered what it would be like if she just moved a little closer and--

Sam held back a surprised squeak as she saw Danny's eyes become half-lidded, as the distance between their faces got shorter and shorter. It was purely by instinct that she closed her eyes a split second before their lips met.

It only lasted three seconds, but a kind of spark flew between them that turned the three seconds into an eternity. Danny pulled back, eyes still half-closed, and turned his head slightly to one side. A smile came onto his face, and they both blushed. They stared at each other for a moment. Neither knew what to do, neither could explain the tornado of feelings that were running inside them. So Samantha reacted on instinct once more. She leaned forward a bit; her hands sliding off his shoulder and down onto his back.

Danny pulled his own right hand from her shoulder and put it alongside his left on her waist. As she pulled herself closer they were dislodged from that position, and he settled for positioning them on her bare back. Sam leaned up and their lips met again.

The kiss lasted a while longer, although it once again felt like an eternity. Too many moments too soon, they broke apart once more. Bright pink, the two teens blinked a few times as they comprehended what had just happened. The serenity of the moment shattered like a glass to a porcelain floor.

"I-I uh…" They both began, the butterflies acting up in their stomachs. They broke apart nervously, Danny with his hands in his pockets, Sam twirling her hair. They looked at each other and then to other things in the room.

"Well…that was…interesting." Sam remarked as she stared at a painting on the wall.

"Tell me about it. Tucker will have a field day when he finds out about that one." Danny looked at Sam with sudden realization. "Oh man…Tucker!" They both shouted. Danny slapped his hand to his forehead. "He's bound to find out sometime."

"Not if we don't tell anybody." Sam suggested. She shrugged.

"I like the way you think." Danny smirked and put his arm around Sam's shoulders as they sat down on the couch. "I like everything about you." Sam blushed and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Stop that! Flattery gets you nowhere." She smiled a little before her expression became serious again. "But, really Danny, what are we going to do about Tucker? If he finds out we won't hear the end of it for months!"

He placed a hand on his chin. "We could just tell him and deal with it." He offered, looking over at her.

Danny gave Sam a sympathetic smile as she thought the proposition over. "I mean…if we like each other what's he going to do about it?" Danny grabbed her hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

Sam shrugged again and leaned over onto his shoulder, blowing hair out of her face. "Does this mean we're going out?" She asked. This time Danny shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know. You're the girl. You're the one that's supposed to know these things." She shot him a nasty look and he grinned. "What?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Danny…you are such a loon." She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

----------------------

The end. Reveiw please.


End file.
